This invention relates to a centrifugal clutch and drive mechanism for the remote control of a movable device, such as a vehicle door opener, trunk lid opener, etc.
Known remote control apparatusses include both solenoid means and a large, high torque motor coupled to a low ratio reduction gear mechanism, with both of which the remotely controlled mechanism may be operated either electrically or manually. Both the solenoid means and the motor and gear mechanism are unduly large and costly, however, consume an inordinate amount of electric current, and are difficult to install in a limited space.
To meet such limited space requirements it is logical to resort to a compact, high speed motor coupled to a high ratio reduction gear mechanism.
Such a combination creates problems, however, when there is a limiting restriction to the movement of the remote controlled mechanism and the motor remains energized. In such situations overloading may occur, and cause electrical and/or mechanical failure or damage to the system components. Furthermore, if alternate manual operation of the remote controlled mechanism must be provided for, as for safety considerations with vehicle door locks, the operator must exert considerable effort since he must "spin up" both the reduction gears and the high speed motor.